


Cruel Existance

by babyhale94



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Canon Gay Relationship, Gay, Gay Sex, Homophobia, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyhale94/pseuds/babyhale94
Summary: Liam has just moved to Beacon Hills after a difficult 6 months. He's been recovering well and thinks he's found a new home in Beacon Hills until he meets a tall curly haired boy that changes all of that. (this description is so cliche, but its Brett and Liam as a romance from Teen Wolf)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Teen Wolfies! This is my first fan fic with the pairing of Brett Talbot and Liam Dunbar. They are my dream Teen Wolf couple. In this fic Liam is a sophomore and 15, Scott, Brett and the rest of the characters are juniors, 16. Most likely will be slow burn. Also this will be supernatural free.There will be adult themes such as drinking and sexual scenes, which I will post warnings for before the scene happens. I'd love to hear your comments or questions, enjoy!

"I did my research very well, Liam, there's no need to worry," Liam's stepfather said. Liam doesn't want to say anything he'll regret. His stepfather has been nothing but incredible to him and his mom, even left the perfect job in Florida so they could make the move to Beacon Hills.

"I know there's less to worry about but all I can do is thing about all the bad that's happened," Liam expressed.

*Flashback to 6 months ago at Liam's old school in Florida, WARNING THERE WILL BE SOME VIOLENCE AND CHARACTERS SAYING HOMOPHOBIC THINGS

"Liam it's honestly really ok, I'm glad I know. It explains why you've been acting so weird," Ella said comforting Liam.

"I know you're ok with it Els, but look at the bigger picture of where we live and go to school, people won't like this." (BTW by choosing Florida I'm in no way implying people from Florida are homophobic)

"Then the hell with them!" Ella said raising her voice. "My best friend is gay and that doesn't make me love him or care for him any less! In fact, we now have more in common," Ella said with a wink.

"It's just embarrassing! You had to find out from the gay porn on my laptop."

"I'm glad I did because now there are no secrets, and we can focus on finding you a sexy boyfriend!"

*One month later*

"Is this the little bitch that tried to touch you Jason?" Violet yelled. "Liam? Fucking Liam?"

Liam couldn't believe that Violet, a girl who has been his friend since age 5 was kicking him and spitting on him while he was on the ground. He didn't understand. Jason found out Liam was gay like most of the school. He confronted Liam in the locker rooms after practice and was nothing but supportive of his coming out. They spent the next week doing regular activities as they always did until Jason tried to kiss Liam in his bedroom. Liam tried to let Jason down easy as he didn't share the same feelings, but at the moment of rejection, Jason punched Liam in the face.

The next thing Liam knew, he was being held by his teammate Max and Jason appeared in front of him.

"What's the matter little fairy boy, we thought this would be your dream being held by two guys? Or is the presence of Violet and her vagina not turning you on?" Jason spat.

Liam tried to find Jason that Monday but it was too late. Thanks to Jason, the whole school thought Liam tried to make the moves on Jason, with forcible kisses and touching. Liam couldn't believe it. Everyone thinks he tried to molest Jason, and his friend for years, Violet, Jason's girlfriend didn't believe him. They had set this up weeks later with a fake text message to lure Liam out to the woods near the school. They had broken his phone and earlier slashed Ella's tires to prevent Liam from getting any help.

"P-p-p-lease stop," Liam whimpered. "Violet, please help me."

"I only want to be near you to beat the gay out of you. Ever since you came out with your gayness, it's messed things up," Violet explained.

Liam doesn't remember much. All he can remember is waking up with no clothes on in the night, out in the woods, freezing cold. It took a few weeks for his body to heal, and a work in progress for his mental health. He's missing the love of friends, but his parents have helped him heal so much these last few months, especially with the move so far from Florida.

I hope this wasn't too much for anyone. I chose to write the scene like this because something similar happened to my friend Benjie when he came out in high school.

"Just be yourself Liam. The real people, the ones who will be your support system won't who you love, especially once they get to know you," Liam's stepdad explained.

Liam rolled his eyes. "You're a dad, you're supposed to say that."

With that, Liam walked out the front door of his new home in Beacon, deciding to walk to school, until he realized he had no idea which way Beacon Hills High School was. Liam was brought out of his day dream when he heard someone yelling.

"Hey you, hello?? Um kid we don't need any more accidents in this town, get out of the street!"

Liam stared at the boy for a few seconds before getting back up on the sidewalk. He watched as the boy, a bit taller than him walked toward him. Liam thought he was cute, but not really his type.

"Listen pal, we like to keep our street a blood free zone so pay attention more!" the boy spat.

"O-ok, I'll be careful," Liam said with a spatter.

"No need to be scared. I do this all the time. As the sheriff's kid, I'm always sticking my nose everywhere," the boy shared.

"Ok well thanks for the lesson, I'll be going," Liam said until the boy put his hand on Liam's shoulder.

"Are you by any chance headed to Beacon Hills?" the boy asked.

"What gave it away? The backpack?" Liam responded sarcastically.

"Listen here little shit, I was going to offer you a ride but with that attitude-

"No wait, please!" Liam begged. "I'm new and have zero clue where I'm going."

"Slow your roll kid. Since you said please I'll give you a ride. My car is right over there," the boy pointed to.

"So you live there?" Liam said pointing the house.

"Yes boy genius, and you live there," the boy said pointing to Liam's house across the street. "So are you coming or what?"

Liam followed to boy to his blue jeep and hopped in.

"This beauty you just climbed in is Roscoe, and I'm Stiles," the boy shared.

"Liam, Liam Dunbar, " Liam said with a smile.

"School starts in 15 minutes so I'm going to floor it,"Stiles informed Liam.

The boys reached the school in four minutes with Liam's life flashing before his life. Stiles and Liam exchanged class and cell phone information. Liam being Liam jetted off a bit early to get to class, but also at Stiles's invitation to come meet his best friend Scott. Liam is still taking it in that he's already made a friend so he's taking it easy. Stiles told him he'd text him after school for a ride home with Scott. Liam headed to his first class at his new school, feeling the happiest he's felt in 6 months.

CHAPTER 2 IS COMING SOON. IT'S AN ONGOING STORY, I JUST DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIX THE CHAPTER THING TO MAKE IT SAY CHAPTER 1/?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just asking you guys, the non-dialogue parts such as the first paragraph in chapter 2, does writing in the 3rd person as a narrator work for the story or would you rather have me write the narration as if I was Liam? Oh, and it might seem like this is shifting to other characters or another male pairing involving Liam but I promise it will be 100% Brett and Liam. For clarification, Liam is 100% gay in the story but Brett is still coming to terms with his sexuality. There also will be Sterek coming up!!

Liam’s first day was going a lot better than expected. There was something different about this school that made him feel unlike any other day at his old school. He had a few classes with Stiles, and one which his friend Scott was in to. He was unsure about taking some advanced classes, but the relief of seeing Stiles in his classes was worth it. He’s not too crazy about any of the teachers, but he’s grateful many kids talked to him. He feels extra relief just before the last period of the day. Liam isn’t too sure how Beacon Hills is with its residents, especially students being gay, even though his stepdad said there haven’t been any violent actions involving those who are gay. He did decide before he even left Florida that he wouldn’t mention it to anyone just to be safe, and a big part of that would not meeting and cute guys, especially one where he’d go beyond his looks and fall for him. You could say Liam was pretty confident in his plan when he was close to the end of the day and no one caught his eye.  
All Liam knew about his last class of the day, Math, was that it was on the opposite side of the school and he was already late. You know those kids in the stereotypical movies where there’s the nerd with the rolling back pack, shuffles to class, and is never late? Minus the rolling back pack, Liam could be one of those kids in the moment. It’s almost ten minutes past the start of the last period when Liam’s attention is caught by sounds of laughter.  
“He looks too small to be a junior,” the raven haired whispered.  
“He’s a bit shorter than let’s say the guys we hang out with, but he seems alright,” the blond girl said  
The two girls watched Liam as his eyes went from the sheet with his schedule to the numbers on the classroom doors as they started to laugh again.  
“Could you please not do that?” Liam said with a pout.  
“Sorry we can’t help it. This usually happens on the first day back from long a long break.”  
“Well blonde head girl, if you mean this usually happens as in a lost new student then yeah, I see your point,” Liam said.  
“It’s Malia little guy,” she said reaching for his schedule.  
“I’m not little! And give that back to me!” Liam yelled.  
“Liam, a sophomore in junior year math. You may be short but seems as if you’re real smart,” Malia commented.  
The raven-haired girl took the schedule out of Malia’s hands.  
“Malia, look at his address, right on Stiles’s street,” she noticed.  
“That’s right, Stiles mentioned a young boy that moved across the street from him. Said he was quite the cute little puppy,” Malia recalled.  
“Oh yeah I know Stiles, I know Scott too!” Liam announced.  
“Aw look how happy he is when he’s talking about the boys!” Malia squealed.  
“How do you know them?” Liam questioned.  
“Well, me, I’m Kira, Scott’s girlfriend,” Kira said.  
Well, Liam thought, he can cross off Scott for ever going to a dance with.  
“Stiles and I go way back. He’s helped me through some stuff, he’s like a big brother, one of my best friends,” Malia explained.  
“And they’re also two of the thirty something people in our math class that we’re already late for,” Kira said pointing to the sharp right turn.  
“Junior year math is always down this empty hallway if it’s one of the last two periods of the day. It always confused new students so Malia and I decided to be a little late to see who the victim for today would be,” Kira uttered.  
The two girls lead Liam to the room with not even both of his feet in the door before all eyes were on him.  
“Dad,” Kira began. “This is Liam, new sophomore with the brains for junior math.”  
Liam stared at his sneakers with a hint of a blush on his cheeks from the attention.  
“Yes, the only sophomore in this class, Mr. Dunbar. Find a seat wherever you can,” Kira’s dad insisted.  
Liam gravitated towards the familiar faces, Stiles and Scott.  
“Hey man, I see you met the greatest girls in our school,” Stiles said.  
Kira rolled her eyes and whacked his arm.  
“Yeah Stiles, and you were right, he is an adorable hot little puppy,” Malia exclaimed.  
Liam wasn’t sure how to take what Stiles said about him. It made him feel fuzzy that someone as cute as Stiles would say such nice things, but the back of his mind was telling him to be careful.  
“I hope you don’t mind little pup,” Stiles said with a hand on Liam’s shoulder. “I just call them like I see them, but no worries, I won’t be hitting on you anytime soon.”  
“Do you normally hit on guys?” Liam asked.  
“Well sometimes girls if she’s really special, but I’m mostly known for asking out the dudes around here,” Stiles explained.  
Liam’s heart was going 10000 miles an hour. This kid admitted to asking guys out and everyone seems ok with it. He seems so popular yet he openly dates guys??!! Liam felt all warm and fuzzy until he heard his named being called a few times.  
“Liam, please find a seat, you’ve already eaten 10 minutes of my class,” Mr. Yukimura demanded.  
Liam found a spot next to a rather tall boy who’s back was facing the rest of the class. Normally Liam’s brain would’ve freaked out and questioned why he was the only one without anyone sitting next to him, but hey, it was the only seat left. Liam placed his bag on the table and took his notebook and pencil out. He was about to sit down when the boy turned around and looked at Liam.  
“Who said you could sit there?” the boy said. He had gotten out of his seat, standing a few inches away from Liam, well more like towering since he had about 6 inches on Liam’s height.  
“It’s the only one left, plus you’re all alone, everyone needs a partner,” Liam nervously spat.  
Liam’s plans for the first day quickly unraveled as the boy moved closer to him. He couldn’t help but notice the boy’s ocean blue eyes and the veins on his muscles as he argued why he sits alone.  
“Brett!” Mr. Yukimara yelled. “This is the fourth partner you’ve had this year. Now unless you want and F and to be axed from the lacrosse team, Liam will be your partner, you will talk to him and you will give your best and be quiet!”  
Liam watched as Brett sighed with his arms crossed. Brett signaled for Liam to sit back down and Liam didn’t have to think twice before sitting close to the taller boy. Liam was usually a pro at math, top of class, but today he could barely focus for more than thirty seconds, thinking about Brett, a boy he just met. Liam was aware of what types of guys he was attracted to from modeling ads and tv shows, but ever since coming to terms with his sexuality, he’s never met or laid eyes on anyone real that made his heart pound as fast as it did when his mom orders pizza. As if it was even more possible, Liam’s heart pounded even faster as Brett moved closer to Liam.  
“Look here, when Michelle returns to school, you’re out of this seat and definitely not my partner,” Brett informed Liam.  
“You don’t even know me, why are you being so mean?” Liam demanded to know.  
“Aw, did I hurt your feelings?”  
“I don’t see what you could hurt when all you know is my name,” Liam sassed Brett.  
“Just sit there and do whatever it is you do and stay out of my way,” Brett demanded.  
Liam wanted to keep staring at Brett and his ocean eyes, but instead he pretended to do his math problems the whole period while he thought about Brett, the boy he just met.

So…why do you guys think Brett is being so mean to puppy Liam?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys I'm so sorry for months without an update. School, work, and life have been kicking my ass. I promise to update more now!

There's so Stiles and Liam in this chapter (as friends though, and just for reference, Derek is young, high school Derek here) Stiles in not a lacrosse player here. Only Derek, Brett, Liam , and Scott. And just to clarify, there are no werewolves or supernatural beings. And I know Briam doesn't happen right away but please be patient. 

"Don't worry about Brett," Stiles assured Liam.  
"He's quite the handful when it comes to...basically everything."  
"It's ok, I'm used to people not liking me without knowing me, or for who I am," Liam whispered.  
Stiles kept looking at Liam with a frowny face.

"Why am I like this?" Liam thought to himself. The last thing Liam needed or wanted was for the only boy in school that also likes boys was to think he was weird.

"Sorry Liam, I can't help but feel a little sad at what you said," Stiles pointed out.

"I tend to blab and share my feelings because it does me no good to hold them in," Liam explained.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's got you feeling that way?" Stiles asked.

"Things seem to be different around here, but at my old school, being who I am got so messed up for me and my family that we had to move," Liam said.

"Could you be more specific?" Stiles asked, waving his hand. 

"Things went downhill for me when a supposed best friend of mine and the rest of the school found out I was gay. Sure I wasn't the first gay guy in the school, but with a lot of attention on me due to assholes and social media, I couldn't take it there anymore," Liam said with a few tears.

"Gosh Liam that's terrible. I wish I could be more of assistance, and not to rub it in, but when I came out as bisexual, my friends, family, and school mates were supportively. My best friend Lydia made it a lot easier for me, she was my rock through all this. It made it a lot easier to start being with the only person who's made me feel like nobody else. You'll meet him around here soon." Stiles said smiling. 

"That's actually nice of you to tell me all of that. I feel safer here already. I just hope if I'm as lucky as you, the boy I find will be able to be with me as easily," Liam said hopefully.

"I couldn't help but notice, but you seem to have quite the upper body. How though?", Stiles eagerly asked. 

"I picked up sports, mostly lacrosse when I was accepting my sexuality. It was a great release for my stress and worrying," Liam said.

"You don't say," Stiles said with a suspicious smile.

*1 hour later on the BHHS lacrosse field*

Stiles had rummaged through the extra boys lacrosse equipment for Liam, in time for the boys lacrosse Stiles.

"Stiles, where are you taking me?" Liam asked.

"I'm taking you under my wing kid, and the first step is to get you on the lacrosse field. Nobody likes to hear it, but Scott and a lot of our good players have been sucking, and maybe you could change that," Stiles said.

The two boys made their way to the field and Liam saw about 20 something boys and their sticks, grunting, and running all over the place. Liam spotted Scott and waved until he heard a smack to the ground.

Liam looked over and saw a rather tan and tall boy on top of Stiles. Liam dropped his stuff and grabbed the boy.

"Get off of him you weirdo, " Liam yelled.

Liam was slightly confused when the two boys started laughing and then began to kiss.

"Nice to see the new kid as already loyal to you," the taller boy said.

"Liam, no need to go into attack mode. This is Derek Hale, my boyfriend, " Stiles explained.

"Hi Derek. I couldn't help but notice the stars on your uniform. Captain?" Liam asked.

"Two years in a row! You play?" Derek asked.

"Yes he does! That's why I brought him, maybe you guys will suck less," Stiles shared.

"You're lucky you're cute stilinski," Derek said.

"Come on Liam, we'll get your gear on. You can meet coach and show him and the rest of the team what you got," Derek instructed.

Brett's POV

Stilinski and Hale were coming down the field holding hands, as always, but with another body. Probably the poor sap they have threesomes with. Well maybe not poor them because that boy is really cute... but Michelle is cuter, right?? Think of her. After talking to myself for a few minutes, the boys got closer and I recognized the third boy as the new boy from class today, Liam. God he was annoying. "Annoyingly cute," my brain said. I was too busy staring at the few buttons he left undone exposing his well fit chest that I couldn't hear Scott, getting hit in the head with the lacrosse ball. And in front of Liam, my brain said.

The three got closer to me after seeing me fall. This kid was treated to badly by me, even stood up for himself and he came to see if I was ok. That made my heart race, but my brain did something else.

"Hey let me help you," Liam said reaching out his hand to me.

"From you? No thanks," I yelled, swatting his hand away. 

"Come on Liam, just leave him there," Derek said putting his hand on Liam's shoulder.

Now I'm an asshole, lying on the floor with a feeling of hurt in my chest, and not from getting hit with the lacrosse ball.


	4. Chapter 4

"So back on the field?" Liam's stepfather asked.

"It all happened so fast but it's the best I've felt since we left Florida. Everyone is so great here, it almost scares me," Liam said with a smile.

"I told you better things are out there for you. I just want you to not have to hide or pretend about who you are because of certain people, no matter what-

An unexpected knock interrupted Dr. Geyer.

And unfamiliar boy walked into Dr. Geyer's house, but not to Liam.

"Liam!" The boy yelled wrapping his arm around Liam.  
"Nice to see you're not doing anything important now."

"Stiles, did you not see the giant door bell in the front?" Liam asked.

"It's a neighborhood thing around here. Just like the team bonding about to happen at my house so get your butt over there!" 

"Dad...Stiles...Stiles...dad," Liam mumbled.

"The sheriff's kid, right?" Dr. Geyer asked. 

"I was warned about how times you and your friends check into the hospital."

"You know us kids, young minds eager to explore!" Stiles yelled.

Liam was getting up when his stepfather grabbed his arm, "if I catch you in that hospital as a patient, I'll kill you if you aren't already dying."

"Right dad, 100% promise," Liam nervously laughed.

As soon as the boys were out of Dr. Geyer's range, Stiles got hyper.

"Ok so team bonding is our way of having a blast. The team will be there drinking together, laughing, hooking up with their girlfriends, and sometimes even each other, so do whatever it is to have fun, with the the team, your squad," Stiles instructed.

The walk from his house to Stiles's was short, but it felt long from the lingering words of Stiles, that the team hooks up with each other, when in that moment Liam started thinking about Brett.

"Kira, the cute puppy boy is back!" Malia yelled tackling Liam.

"Stiles, she's not on the team, and either is Kira," Liam said.

"Yes but Kira is here with Scott, plus she brings cookies, and Malia, well you never what she's going to do," Stiles said.

After an hour of small talk with the boys and a few drinks, Liam felt like he had a second home again. He was relaxed and mellow until he heart was beating out of his chest as Brett walked into the kitchen, seeing him for the first time that night. Liam was conflicted because Brett made him feel a certain way only after a few days, but he didn't want to be the person that liked a bully, a jerk.

"Stilinski let's anybody in," Brett said while nudging his teammate and looking at Liam. 

"I'm not an anybody, I'm on the team!" Liam said happily.

"Don't remind me shorty," Brett said as he grabbed a drink and hit Liam's shoulder.

Not too much time passed as Liam's mood changed. Everyone around him was with someone. Scott and Kira were holding hands and laughing, Stiles was sitting in Derek's laugh, and Malia had Lydia against the wall, kissing her now and then. It seems like Liam was the only one alone tonight.

"Have you seen a really tall and hot brunette guy?" a voice said.

"Do you mean Brett?" Liam asked.

"So you think Brett is hot?" The girl asked.

"Umm no no, that's not what I meant. I mean Brett is-"

"Cool it short stuff, it's a joke! Pretty much anything with a pulse thinks Brett is hot," the girl said.

"And you?" Liam asked.

"Obviously! But Brett is a close friend. I've just been helping him out with something personal lately, more that I'm back in town now."

"Are you by chance Michelle?" 

"Damn new kid!"

"I promise I'm not weird! Brett just mentioned something about a girl coming back, but in a very nasty way!" 

"You don't say...?"

"I'm Liam and I just moved here!"

"Oh sweetie I know that! I'm just thinking about how Brett spoke to you."

"Michelle, what are you doing with THIS?" Brett asked.

Liam would be lying if he said the way Brett said this thing didn't hurt.

"Liam was just telling me about the conversation you two recently had," Michelle shared.

Brett looked like he had seen a ghost. He left the two without a word and Michelle followed. Liam didn't want to be a bother so he wandered Stiles's house.

"Why do you always do this?" Michelle asked.

"Stop wasting our time talking about that Liam kid," Brett demanded.

"Who said I was talking about Liam?" Michelle smirked.

Brett just glared at Michelle.

"You and I know both every time you meet a cute boy you fight him off, act like an ass, all because you won't open up."

"Correction, I think I like a boy and then I come to my senses!" 

"Oh honey, you keep denying your desires, your true self, every time."

"And you keep pushing me every time! You don't know what it's like! I feel so lost and alone, like I'm some sort of freak!"

Michelle held Brett as he cried in her arms.

"My sweet Brett, you are anything but a freak. If anyone's a freak around here it's Stilinski, and it's not because he likes boys." 

"Don't leave again. I need you here," Brett whimpered.

"Hell yeah you do! Especially if you're going to snag Liam!" Michelle cheered.

"The first things I noticed where his big beautiful eyes," Brett sighed.

In that moment, Liam came around the den where Brett and Michelle were in each other's arms.

"Huh so you love those big beautiful eyes?" Michelle teased.

"I could stare at them all day long," Brett said staring into Michelle's eyes.

Liam found himself wishing he stayed home that night as he ran towards the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did I just yank away the little bit of happiness Liam thought he had?


	5. author's note

I apologize very much for mistakes in my words that are present in the story. English is not my primary language but I like to try to write in English for you all and I apologize if the story has been bad for that reason. I promise to improve.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In a crowded space, surrounded by people he's known since birth, Brett never felt so alone. He grew tired of the same thing every weekend. Practice with the guys, then going to some party to get drunk and hook up. After a while, Brett spent most of his nights drinking in the corner alone. This weekend would be no different. 

"Earth to Brett"? Derek's fingers snapped.  
The goal is over there, NOT where Liam is.

"I wouldn't check Liam out even if my life depended on it!" Brett yelled.

"Who said anything about checking him out?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow.

Brett didn't say a word and went back to practicing. In the locker rooms he kept visualizing Liam practicing under the hot sun. His skin glistened for miles, his shorts were ,tight enough for Brett's liking, and his smile every time he made a shot on Stiles in goal made him all kinds of hot.

Brett was gathering his stuff when he heard a locker slam. 

"We're so going to kick ass next week!" 

"Derek, that's because I found new, ripe talent!"

"Come on guys," Liam said. He was really blushing now. "It's only been a week."

"Yes, but enough time to start making some changes. And that's coming from your captain," Derek said.

"Although it has been a week Liam, your changing things for our players also," Derek smirked.

"Well yeah, I'm helping their offense and defense," Liam said with confidence.

"Not what I meant young one," Derek said.

"Are you talking about Brett checking out Liam every time bent down?" Stiles asked.

Brett could not believe it. He was so grateful the three boys didn't know he was in the locker room, but he wanted to be anywhere but there.

"W-what do you mean?" Liam asked shyly.

"I'm talking about the entire team witnessing Brett eyefucking you the last two hours!" Derek said.

"Derek and I have to take care of something with a teacher, so wait in the halls about 10 minutes and we'll be back to drive you home!" Stiles yelled, half way out the door with Derek.

Liam's heart was pounding so fast he might as well be having a heart attack. There's no way Brett was checking him out. Liam was well aware that he was cute kid, very secure with himself, but Brett checking him out? No chance in hell.

*30 minutes later*  
Liam was getting nervous. It's been a half hour since Stiles and Derek said they'd be back. Neither boy is answering their phone and it's getting late out. Liam could walk but he's tired from a long practice and truth be told he's still afraid of the dark.

"Did your friends ditch you?" Brett said with air quotes around friends.

To say that Brett scared Liam was an understatement. However, his heart rate stayed pulsing high as Brett came closer.

"They are too my friends!" Liam shouted. 

Brett couldn't help but find that so adorable that Liam, so much smaller than him was trying to be tough.

"I'm just saying what I see. A young boy out here at night, all alone," Brett said in a dark tone.

Had it been anyone else, Liam would've ran for the hills due to the creepy level, but his voice, his words, got Liam's excitement up again.

"Well I could say the same for you Brett, all alone at school, at night," Liam said with an attitude.

"Just getting in some workout time...alone,"  
Brett responded.

"Well they'll be back anytime now," Liam said.

"Well you can sit around waiting for anytime to come around, or you can catch a ride from me."

"No thanks!" Liam yelled. 

Liam mentally slapped himself. The hottest guy he's ever seen, the only guy to ever make him feel this way and he just said no to getting in his car. 

"If this is about my attitude towards you, suck it up and take the ride. I'm like that with everyone," Brett said.

"But not with Michelle?" Liam said with a bit of jealousy. "Not in Stiles's den!" Liam yelled a little too loud.

"You saw that?" Brett said in a soft voice. "Michelle is special. We use to date but we discovered we were better off as friends, more like siblings actually," Brett said.

If you could see the Liam's organs his heart would be doing a happy dance now.

"My car is this way, come on Liam."

The boys walked over to Brett's car and put their stuff in the trunk. Liam loved Brett's car, mostly because it smelled like him. Brett turned the engine on but paused before he pulled out. Before Liam knew it, Brett's hand were awfully close to his crouch. Liam's breathe hitched as he tried to stay calm and not remember all the porn he's seen with similar plots.

"Who raised you man?" Brett said

*click* 

"If you get into my car, you always wear a seatbelt," Brett said close enough for Liam to feel his hot smoky breath.

The next few minutes were quiet until Brett turned onto a road with heavy construction in both directions. 

"The wait is about 20 minutes, stay in your cars please," the construction worker said.

Brett was trying so hard not to look at Liam. There's no doubt he's the most beautiful boy he's ever seen. He's been trying real hard to take Michelle's advice, but he's always so scared.

"So do you have any cute girls in you classes?" Brett asked.

"Uh yeah, there's lots of cute girls, but none I would go out with?" Liam shared.

"Why not?"

"Well you see, " Liam started nervously. "The girls aren't really catching my attention."

Liam caught the mixture of surprise and anger on Brett's face.

"So are you saying girls don't catch your attention because guys do?"

"Well you see Brett, I- I prefer just boys," Liam said in a whisper.

"Just boys?" Brett said with a growl.

Brett grabbed Liam's and very tightly, bringing his face closer to Liam's. Liam was now very scared, expecting the worst. Brett was now on top of the smaller boy, holding his face and hair. 

"B-brett," Liam stuttered.

Before Liam could say another word, he leaned in for his first kiss with Liam, the kiss he wanted since the first day Liam walked into the classroom.

Both boys moaned into each other's mouth, hands exploring backs, chests, and butts. This was better than all of Brett's fantasies of Liam this week combined. It didn't take long for Brett to feel the tightness in his pants, and Liam's against his groin. The kiss depended and Brett felt so free and blissful with Liam. In return, Liam felt the cheesy firework feeling he's been seeing in movies his entire life. Brett pulled away for a second which made Liam jump at the loss of content. Both boys were now looking into each other's eyes, smiling, and stroking each other's hair when they heard yelling from outside. Brett swiftly rolled off of Liam into the drivers seat, rolling down the window when he saw familiar faces.

"Yo Tal-butt!" Greenberg yelled.

"Cut the crap dude, I'll end you before the weekend even begins!" Brett yelled.

"What's Dumb-ar doing in your car?"Greenberg said as an insult.

"Just giving the twerp a proper welcome to the team and teaching him a lesson!" Brett yelled.   
"Observe boys!" Brett yelled in the direction of the other car. 

Liam was starting to feel uncomfortable again. 

"Get moving!" Brett yelled at Liam.

"W-what do you mean?" 

"Get out! Get your shit!" 

Liam couldn't believe it. This is something that only happens in movies. You don't just have a great make out session and then be treated like trash. Before Liam could shed a tear, he grabbed his stuff and started walking home in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I hope you guys don't hate me or Brett after this chapter


	7. Chapter 7

"Stupid school, stupid Beacon Hills, stupid Brett!!" Liam cried. 

Liam had no idea where he was. Brett had kicked him out where he didn't recognize anything. He was a bit hopeful until he realized his phone must of fell out of his pocket when Brett was on top of him. Brett on top of him, that's all Liam could think of. It felt so good, so right with Brett, like they were the only ones in the area. Liam can't remember the last time he felt so happy. He was so sure Brett was happy to be with him, to be kissing and touching him. Everything seemed perfect until his sudden mood change, definitely not expecting to be thrown out of the car. Liam had to figure something out. It was getting late, and with no phone, he wanted to be safe and not worry his father. He had been walking for what seemed to be hours until he reached a park with a sign that read "Benton Park."

"Benton Park!" Liam squealed. Benton is the name of the neighborhood he lives in so he must be close.

"Wow, I've never heard anyone so excited to be in Benton," a voice said from behind, scaring the crap out of Liam. 

"I don't want any trouble, I'll be going now," Liam whispered and began to walk quickly. 

"Liam it's ok, I'm not a crazy guy who hangs out at parks at night. It's me, Lucas, from your biology class," the boy explained.

After a few seconds, the thought registered and Liam did in fact remember him as his biology classmate.

"S-sorry Lucas, just a bit of a bumpy night," Liam said.

"I can definitely relate. That's why I'm out here so late, alone."

"Lucas would do you mind showing me how to get home? I still can't manage the streets around here." 

"Sure thing Liam, I was heading towards that way now." 

Liam had to explain to Lucas everything that happened that night. Normally he wouldn't share such secret information, but Lucas was very comforting.

"I know you like the guy and everything, but that's the least of Talbot's reputation. The guy can be a real asshole," Lucas shared.

"You'd think that someone who starts kissing you and climbs on top of you wouldn't just kick you out of the car!" Liam yelled.

"There are plenty of guys around here to help you forget about him. He might be really hot, but all that gets thrown away when he treats you like that."

"I guess your right. I'm just disappointed because I was starting to feel happy again after a long time. I probably moved to fast," Liam huffed.

"Your street is Benson right?" Lucas said pointing and Liam nodded.

"Well I'm this way, and if you ever need a ride or find yourself in a situation like this again, just call me neighbor," Lucas said winking. 

Liam gladly accepted Lucas's number with a smile and skipped back to his house. Who needs Brett Liam thought, as he made his way up to his bedroom. On his bed he found a tray with a note and some cash. "Big emergency in the town over. The hospital is short staffed so I'll be back tomorrow afternoon. Use the money for emergencies and food. Love Dad." At least Liam had the house to himself going into the weekend. He decided what he needed was a long shower to be "cleansed" from tonight's happenings. Liam mentally hit himself multiple times due to the unsuccessfulness of the shower as all he could think about was Brett on his body, but also at his cute classmate who brought him home. He just needed to eat and get a good nights sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short. The next update will be better. And of course there's trouble for Briam as Lucas has his eye on Liam!


End file.
